pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fox007/Build:Team - HA Lame Condition Pressure
Before anyone says no shutdown for RC: Dshot it. Otherwise it looks horrible. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:46, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :^ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:47, 29 October 2008 (EDT) Wouldn't Barbed be better instead of one of the poisons? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:48, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::3x Ranger with Dshot + Savage Shot and an Ranger dazeing stuff. If you you can't interrupt RC Then you should kill yourself Fox007 17:24, 29 October 2008 (EDT) wat happen? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:49, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :dunno. Fox007 17:24, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::My sig is fucked up Q.Q Fox007 17:24, 29 October 2008 (EDT) :::someone set up u the bomb ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:51, 29 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Better noa. Fox007 17:24, 29 October 2008 (EDT) This is bad, condi pressure with no taints or Incendiary is stoopid --Frosty 11:25, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :Moar variants. Fox007 11:35, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::lol variant --Frosty 11:54, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::Cuz causing AoE all conditions is epic. Fox007 11:59, 30 October 2008 (EDT) You cant d-shot a dazed target, it will only interupt from dazed thus not achiving the 20sec disable... nvm didnt see down the page. Dumbo 13:46, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::The typos in the 1 sentence build introduction made my eyes hurt so I fixed them. Charon 17:04, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::::I know my english is pretty bad now and then. Fox007 19:17, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::No problem, it's still better than my German. Charon 02:19, 3 November 2008 (EST) Changes? Does it need any :3. Fox007 12:40, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :nope --Frosty 12:43, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::Does it has potential O.o Fox007 12:45, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::Condition pressure is generally bad in HA --Frosty 12:49, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Would it have in GvG? Needs a runner then though.Fox007 13:00, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::::aren't you mistaking Hypochondria with Epidemic?--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Thinks before commenting]] 13:03, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::There is already a meta condi pressure team build --Frosty 13:04, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::@Ikimono: No Epidemic causes to spread all conditions from target foe to those in the area Non-elite Extend Conditions while Hypochondria makes the foe suffer from the same conditions other foes suffer (making it suffer from alot of conditions) and spreads them all around the opposing team with 2x the duration. :::::::@Frosty: Crap. Fox007 13:11, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :the only problem i see withit, is your required to hit with melee, making it very voulnerable to Ranger spike, and any kind of caster spike in which blind is usually a constant ::It's a counter but it will be unlinkely they have all 4 of them blinded with an RC in your team. Fox007 15:56, 10 November 2008 (EST) Daze+Dshot If the RC is dazed then the disable from dshot will not trigger, so you would need to constantly rupt the RC or somehow stop it, when there is draws and ff's about I cant see it working indefinatly. So imo a harder shutdown is needed (Sig of Hum?). Liking the use of extent conditons and hypocondria (sp) though (and 3 dshots would be a pain to play against), also agreed on sticking a barbed in there. Divine Xan 11:57, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :Updated.Fox007 15:30, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::Even you target BHA on other monks, you may some how spread the daze on the RC. Or else the RC just remove the daze before you can spread it to other opponents. SigOfHum works better imo.203.218.77.73 21:39, 31 October 2008 (EDT) so many conditions..... wouldnt fragility help pressure?90.203.203.60 13:15, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :No, the actual plan is to keep al conditions permanent on all foes. And reapplying conditions while they are still on target foes doesn't cause damage from Fragility. Fox007 15:34, 31 October 2008 (EDT) Virulence Should be Taint IMO. Less backfires, then your Weaken Armor can be replaced by Rotting Flesh. You lose your Cracked Armor, but it seems primarily degen pressure anyway. Or keep Weaken and kick out something else for Rotting. Dragnmn talk 15:40, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :It is in the variants currently should it be in mainbar? Fox007 19:18, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::I think it should. Dragnmn talk 04:24, 1 November 2008 (EDT) D-shot Needs moar of it tbh.killAruna Leet! 16:58, 31 October 2008 (EDT) So what, the rangers keep killing the rc so he cant rc the party??? its a bit silly dont you think :No. you can never have enough D-Shot.--66.192.104.13 12:56, 3 November 2008 (EST) Condition Pressures Are meant to disable the enemies long enough so that the frontliners can kill them. You have a WS derv that pumps out decent damage, but the only other source of damage comes from the Burning Arrow ranger and degeneration. The degeneration is great pressure, but normal condition pressures you see are something along the lines of WS+Cripslash, maybe a ranger or two. This pumps out little damage (true there are interrupts) but its basically bad. Three rangers mean you gain utility but lose huge damage, theres no nuking, and overall not too good pressure as opposed to other builds. -- Jebuscontests 21:11, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :Chanced the crippling shot ranger for a Crippling Slash Warrior for more damage. Fox007 04:46, 1 November 2008 (EDT) Change Daze Ok first of all...any idiot can dodge Broadhead Arrow. Take away the /Mo and get Shadow Walk or something for easy application of daze. If you can get Daze on RC, you're fine. --Risus 11:20, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :wow you're so bad. -- Jebuscontests 14:10, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::<3 Extend conitions + Hypo. Fox007 11:27, 2 November 2008 (EST) derv i made a build extremely similar to that derv & the PvX community trashed it, so ya lets see what they do this time 14:51, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :Cause reap impurities is bad? Its still bad here; eremites is better. And drop MH! on the derv, get a conjure, and put MH on the Burning ranger as opposed to Troll Unguent or even rez. -- Jebuscontests 15:15, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::Changed. Fox007 11:24, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::ups u has a spelling fail. -- Jebuscontests 13:17, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::Eye use spelling chequer. Fox007 13:24, 2 November 2008 (EST) Moved by User:Guild of Deals. Fox007 13:30, 2 November 2008 (EST) PLEASE!!!!1111!!111!!1111!!!1!11 please just save urself the trouble and add sig of humility to the mes Whiplash513 14:56, 2 November 2008 (EST) :Dshot. And to those saying that condition pressure in HA is bad: Team - Contagion Pressure. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:01, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::Well, Condition pressure is terrible without shutdown. Shutdown the RC with P-Block, Diversion, etc, and get rid of any other Condition managers (Foul Feast) and it's a pressure orgy. Otherwise it's RC food. -- Guild of ' 15:11, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::That contagion build has hum sig in it. Irony? 71.88.205.1 07:29, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::If someone has 0.01 reaction time, then yes, try to interrupt RC with p-block. Sane person would just use Sig of Humility. 82.139.7.240 09:25, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Generally good mesmers have 0.01 reaction speed. if you've ever played with a good mesmer, they camp their interrupt skills like none other. it's like watching a gopher on crack.--66.192.104.13 12:58, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Lol 82... If you have a reaction time of like .2 and a normal ping, then it isn't really that difficult to interrupt RC, especially if they have to spam to keep up with the conditions :/. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:10, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::::@Godbox, Contagion actually deals hench damage too and can wipe teams in 30 seconds, this can't. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:11, 10 November 2008 (EST) Necro Change Changed the necro to / FC Tainter prof=mesme/necro inspir=11+1+1 death=11 fastca=8+1fleshfleshaurasignetof humilityof inscriptionsof disenchantmentsignet/build Discus... Fox007 11:04, 3 November 2008 (EST) :What's to discuss over the standard Mesmer taint bar...? needs more echo signet of humility?--66.192.104.13 12:59, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::i ment the chance from necro to mesmer Fox007 06:49, 4 November 2008 (EST) ::: a team build that doesnt have way for a name gets my vote regardless :P Midget chinese 02:43, 5 November 2008 (EST) ::::Yes. This is good change. Earn you much fame Jonas 20:55, 12 November 2008 (EST) Ups i need hard rez. Fox007 06:15, 5 November 2008 (EST) :Good thing to slap it on the warrior or a bad thing? still got BHA for some modifications left. Fox007 06:27, 5 November 2008 (EST) ::You can slap DPS on a war, but generally not FoMF. I don't think your BHA needs mending touch though. Dragnmn talk 13:58, 5 November 2008 (EST) Testing? Is it ready for it? Fox007 10:09, 8 November 2008 (EST) : looks it i think. This is y "its just a flesh wound' Paras need to start being used(though they could easily be countered with a necros anti shout hex) - Greatrabe 18:22, 8 November 2008 (EST) Toxicity Room? 71.88.205.1 09:09, 9 November 2008 (EST) :No. They'd just kill the spirit if they're being pressured too much, and if you come across a team with a ranger with apply poison, its more pressure on your team. -- Jebuscontests 11:50, 9 November 2008 (EST) Meh I think Melandru's Shot would be a better choice. Or even a cripshot ranger. Fuck BHA. 'Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:28, 9 November 2008 (EST) :Daze iz gut. Espcially when maintained on all enemy's while the RC is out of battle because of Signet of Hum Fox007 18:29, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::There's still the possible draw/FF. Hell, I've seen teams with draw on their rangers. Then again, I haven't played GW in like a month. I need to fix my PC. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:38, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::The mesmer loves people who draw things. I am using Extend Conditions on <-- Insert character named how just drawed stuff-->! Fox007 05:37, 10 November 2008 (EST) Snare Build needs ward against foes and grasping earth.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 20:58, 10 November 2008 (EST) :Huh i didnt notice that. Yeah, it does. -- Jebuscontests 21:02, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::instead of ranger's antidote sig, give him ward and grasping for something else. Would be energy intensive so should use sparingly and mostly during relics.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 22:42, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::Nah typically you want ward+grasping on the casters or a frontliner. -- Jebuscontests 23:03, 10 November 2008 (EST) Flaws # Needs more defense, you'll be killed before the conditions really show an impact on the opposing teams. # It cannot hold. To hold it needs significantly more defense to hold on KotH, snares to win relics and AoE to win cap points. # PD mesmers (Or any type of interrupt for that matter) > Sig of Humility. SoH/Dshots not hitting RC equals not killing. (mantra of conc on the mesmer maybe?) Smurf Ohai 06:13, 11 November 2008 (EST) Updates Discuss. Fox007 07:23, 11 November 2008 (EST) :: Power Block mesmer? The Extend conditions mesmer should have like sig of humil instead of water magic, and u can take another FC mesmer devoted to just physical dmg shutdown.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 13:21, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::See Above Discussion. Fox007 14:12, 11 November 2008 (EST) Defence Still needs more defense tbh, or you will get rolled by a basic heroway before you get to see your conditions pressuring them. Perhaps a para, support monk, or anything with added support.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 22:05, 13 November 2008 (EST) :Oke but were? Fox007 05:50, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::Imbagon ftw... :sarcasim* --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 19:38, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::You could drop the PB for a Ritualist, or put Weapon of Warding+Protective Was Kaolai on the Tainter, then drop the PB and put your snares on that bar. If you still want more shutdown, you could put Signet of Humility in the Me/E's optional slot. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:47, 16 November 2008 (EST) Discuss... Fox007 11:04, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::you don't have wards again, and a rit is a good idea, or a support monk.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 22:13, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::More updates done. Why a PD Mesmer? Because alot of his skills have a longer recharge. Fox007 09:53, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::The fact that you have RC on your team and expect it not to be on the other team is puzzling. Extend conditions is pointless for this very reason, you're better off bringing something else.--128.211.182.238 03:04, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::What made you get to that weird conclusion? Fox007 06:11, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Spreading lots of conditions makes the RC use RC a lot, using up his energy supply. Once he's out of energy, things start to drop quite fast. --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 21:25, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Besides that you got a Ranger a PD Mesmer and a mesmer with SoH camping the RC. Fox007 05:46, 22 November 2008 (EST) Attributes Warrior has 8 Earth Magic and no earth spells. Needs Moar correction. 71.179.2.213 12:27, 21 November 2008 (EST) :Fixed. Fox007 05:47, 22 November 2008 (EST) Writeup Is terrible. especially mini skill bar overview Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 18:02, 21 November 2008 (EST) :Pretty ironic coming from you ;) 217.120.228.144 18:05, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::Doesnt make it any less terrible-- 00:16, 22 November 2008 (EST) IA > BA Probably much easier and the Extend cond dont need to be used on that 24/7.. Massive 05:34, 22 November 2008 (EST) :I choose BA first because it had a longer burning duration and therefore easier to maintain for the Extend mesmer. Fox007 05:48, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::You need to sort out those atts on the ranger, try and get 12 in wilderness. Also steam + Blind on the necro is a bit stupid, since your just doing it for the conditions... --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 05:52, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::Changed the ranger's Attribute's and moved Glyph + Steam to the mesmer. Fox007 06:10, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::::Fixed your leet Me/E/Rt. Dragnmn talk 07:20, 22 November 2008 (EST) Why not drop the mesmer for something a bit more suiting to the build? --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 05:54, 22 November 2008 (EST) :I Guess you mean the Extend mesmer? Fox007 06:10, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::Would a Plague signet necro and extend conditions be good? or overkill? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:36, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::Bad and OVerkill. Fox007 09:44, 22 November 2008 (EST) Ownd Jonathan 15:11, 24 November 2008 (EST) :1..2..3 oh wait there are 0 people running that in HA Fox007 15:14, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::Because PvE builds are the cream of the crop of HA builds. And because 1 Dervish with AoM and Draw will completely diminish Condipressure. -- Guild of ''' 15:16, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::Cause two people have nothing better to do than jump down someone's throat when said person says something they don't like or disagree with. Jonathan 15:21, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::Anyways those builds just aren't run in HA because condition pressure isn't used that much in HA and therefore other builds like the RC Monk is much more usefull. But before some screams i just made an argument against this build, This build has 3 kinds of shutdown for the RC and easy reapplyable conditions. Fox007 15:28, 24 November 2008 (EST) Redone I Still like my Extend Conditions + Hypochondria idea though. Fox007 16:03, 26 November 2008 (EST) :mtouch and troll aren't needed on ranger in HA and IA would be better for condition spread then crip. I'd change DA to cripslash. [[User:Ravager|ɹǝƃɐʌɐɹ']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ɟo sɯɐǝɹp']] 19:10, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::A bad build. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:16, 2 December 2008 (EST) made a variant of this build tbh ill save it untill they Vet this though. =/ Spongey 13:00, 3 December 2008 (EST) Tease Me/Rt's Are hero builds... --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 14:35, 9 December 2008 (EST) :What do you suggest then? I have been avoiding hexese mostly because this build doesn't use much of them and there fore they are easy removable. Fox007 14:56, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::TBH the build is bad. Condition pressures suck, they're RC food, since hum sig is so easy to shut down--Golden19pxStar 16:43, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::hex pressure > condi pressure because it spreads conditions AND shutdowns the team Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:51, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::::Fox if you look near the top of the page, I already said condition pressure based teams aren't good in HA. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 17:02, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::::^ except godly contagion pressure/spike Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:06, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Yea but you don't put the conditions on them do you... --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 17:18, 9 December 2008 (EST)# :::::::err yes. thats the point, daze on whoel team + DW is win? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:32, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::/selfpalmface. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty''']] 17:36, 9 December 2008 (EST) Also note the Tease Me/Rt has bad attribute point distribution since it isn't putting the highest attributes in the headgear - 8 + 1 + 1 fast casting, 12 + 1 Inspiration, and 10 Restoration could be reallocated as 11 + 1 + 1 Inspiration, 10 + 1 fast casting, 10 Restoration giving a free point of fast casting. It would be better, however, to have R14 Inspiration for the +1 energy steal from Tease and sacrifice a point of fast casting (sweet spot is 7-9, anyway, and anything after that is diminishing returns), so I would re-arrange the attributes to 12 + 1 + 1 Inspiration, 8 + 1 fast casting, 10 restoration. --False Prophet 17:15, 9 December 2008 (EST)